


The Dark Wizard's March

by Freya1970



Series: The Out Of Towners [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Subspecies (1991)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Comedy, Dopplegangers, F/M, Major character death - Freeform, Severus Saves Hermione, Severus Snape Defeats Chuck Norris, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya1970/pseuds/Freya1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a chat with the Professor he's been working with  for several weeks, Severus decides that Hermione is in danger and a rescue is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Wizard's March

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Brother).



Sadly, this is the end of the vids. Perhaps one day I shall properly follow up this Vid with a story telling you how it really ended.

No CIA Bobs were mortally wounded in the making of this video.

Radu (the vampire), CIA Bob("Hands up, Granny!"), and the good 'Professor' (Snape's boss) are from the movie Subspecies 2&3 owned by Full Moon Entertainment. Rocky is from Rocky III Chuck Norris is from the television series Walker, Texas Ranger. JK Rowling and Warner Bros owns Harry Potter Voice Over from Excalibur (1981). (LOL that was an awesome summer to be eleven.) First Musical Composition: Hossam Ramsey Nefertiti's Dream Second Musical Composition: Ehwaz: Embla Maria Franz (voice, violin, flutes and percussions), Gustav Holberg (Voice, violin, flutes and percussions), Thomas Kvilhaug (voice, bass, guitar and percussions), John Gunnar Brynjulvsrud (voice, jews harp, kantele, Lótar and percussions), Kjell Øyvind Braaten (voice, ballafon, gambri, bass, guitar and percussions).

 

 


End file.
